


Stupid Mistakes

by lazypookagirl



Series: Baby Daddies [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypookagirl/pseuds/lazypookagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is an unclaimed Omega and Jason is an Alpha. After the stupid mistake of forgetting his own heat, Dick realizes he might actually have feelings for Jay. And Jason might feel the same way.<br/>And then Dick realizes they should have been more careful with the condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am completely obsessed with Jaydick. Like insanely overly obsessed and I have clue why, but I love them together.  
> So, ya...Enjoy!

I sat on the cold tile of the bathroom floor waiting for longest two minutes of my life to be over. How did this happen? I had been so careful. _Obviously not careful enough_ , I thought to myself.

I leaned back against the blue walls cursing at myself for being so stupid and thought back to how I got myself into this mess.

* * *

It all started about eight years ago when a boy from the bad parts of Gotham decided to steal the wheels off the Batmobile. His plan didn’t work out since Batman caught him. The kid’s name was Jason Todd. He was just a messed up kid whose father had ditched him and whose mother was a drug addict.

Batman, trying to do the right thing, put him in a boarding school. Only problem was that the school was actually a training program for kid criminals. So Batman decided to take him. He thought he could be Robin.

Bruce had Jason come live at Wayne Manor. I guess you could say that made us brothers except for the fact that we weren’t close. At all.

And after while I was just never home. I was now Nightwing, no longer Robin. Jason took over that title, but not for long. He died. Like dead as a doornail died. And while I didn’t know him well, I was crushed. And I knew Bruce was, too. It drove Bruce to almost killing the Joker.

It was rough for a while after that. And then another little boy came to Wayne Manor. Tim helped Bruce get back on track. As for me, I went to Blüdhaven.

That’s when a new guy showed up. He was called Red Hood. And guess who he was. Jason. The Jason. The one that died. He was back. Alive. Breathing. Years of thinking he was dead and then he was back.

Things were tense for a while. The Pit brought him back to life, but it really changed him. He was harsher, scarier, tougher, and didn’t care about killing. He was a murderer. To say we didn’t get along was an understatement.

It took a while, and yes he still does kill, but he’s been accepted into the family again. Sure, he hates Damian, but Damian hates him too (well Damian hates everyone). And he actually gets along really well with Tim. Jason is completely overprotective of the poor kid.

Jason and Bruce still can’t talk for longer than two minutes without fighting, but its a lot better than it used to be. They still have a lot to work through. Bruce feels guilty about Jason’s death and Jason’s pissed that Bruce didn’t kill the Joker.

Jason and I got along okay. Well that is until I made an incredibly stupid mistake that happened about a year ago.

* * *

It was about 1 o’clock in the morning. I was out in my Nightwing costume and had just finished taking down two guys who thought they could get away with robbing a bank. I was on my way back to my apartment when my skin started to heat up. Suddenly I was sweating and my suit felt too tight to bear.

Fuck! How could I have forgotten about my heat? This is such a stupid mistake. I needed to get back to my place and fast. My head had already started to shut down. All I could think about was having a cock shoved up my ass. I could feel the slick substance run down my thighs. It wouldn’t be long before I was unable to move.

I tried to make myself move faster across the buildings, but I just kept getting slower. Eventually I had to stop and fell to my knees. My skin was on fire and I could no longer think straight. All I wanted was a good fuck, but I should’ve been worried about who find me in my current state.

Fate is funny sometimes with who it sends to help you out. I was hoping it would be Tim or Damian. Tim was also an omega and Damian hadn’t yet hit puberty. Neither of them would have been affected by my enticing scent. They would have been able to get me home safely. Jason was another story.

I could smell him well before I could see him. My whole body came alive as soon as I smelled the wonderful alpha scent. Jason stopped about ten feet away from where I was sprawled out on the roof. I groaned trying to get to him. Jason didn’t have his hood so he had his nose hidden in the crook of his arm, trying to avoid smelling my omega scent.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed when he tried to get closer. He was having a hard time controlling himself. His alpha instincts were responding to the sweet scent an omega in heat had.

“J-jay…” I groaned as a wave of cramps hit my body.

“Fuck, Dick…I’ll call Bruce.” Using his free arm, he pulled out his phone and tried to make the call. At the same time I shakily stood up and closed the distance between the two of us.

“Fuck me.” Jason took a step back when the words came out of my mouth. He was stuck between two tough choices: fuck me even though I was in heat and not thinking straight enough to give consent, or try to get Bruce to help.

Technically, any unmated omega who went into heat was fair game. The first alpha to find the poor omega got to “help” them out. Of course, no omega was able to give real consent. Their whole body and even their brain just wanted to get a good fuck. But then again, once an alpha gets whiff of an omega in heat, they can't control themselves either. Both castes just get lost in the want for sex.

I got chest to chest with Jason, so he put the arm that was blocking my scent down and used it to push me back. After stumbling backwards a bit, I reached my hands out and grabbed the collar of jacket, pulling him down to my level so I could crash my lips against his. Jason quickly pulled back.

“Dick, you don’t want this…” he said, but his eyes were becoming more dilated. He was losing control.

“Please, Jay. Fuck me,” I told him, practically begging. That was the terrible thing about heats. I lost all my dignity and would beg anyone to stick their cock in my ass. How pathetic. “Fuck me.”

As soon as I said those words Jason lost control. He grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips against mine. He bit down on my bottom lip and I let out a moan, giving his tongue access to my mouth. His kisses were rough and almost painful, but I didn’t care.

By that time I had lost all sense of reality. I couldn’t remember the rest of that night even if I tried. There were some bits and pieces for the next five days, but even they were hazy.

My next complete memory was waking up in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed being crushed by a huge body. My ass was on fire. Every part of me ached. My body protested every movement, but I quickly pushed Jason off of me, waking him up.

To say things were awkward between Jay and I would be an understatement. We couldn’t even look at each other. All because of my stupid mistake of forgetting my own heat. He rushed through his explanation of what happened. Jay had taken me to one of his safe houses. He assured me that he had used a condom every time. I assured him that I was on birth control. After that he went to take a shower and I threw on some clothes and ran out of that apartment as fast as my legs would carry me.

We didn’t cross paths after that for about three weeks. When we did run into each other it was during our patrols. Even then we wouldn’t talk to look at each other.

A few more weeks and we actually talked to one another. Well, it was more of yelling. I had been perched on the edge of a roof when Red Hood jumped down from the roof of the taller building next me.

“What the fuck are you doing on patrol, Nightwing?” Hood asked me with his fists clenched.

“What kind of question is that?” I asked, taking a defensive pose.

“I mean what the hell are you doing on patrol so close to your heat? Or do you want a repeat of last time?” he sneered.

“I don’t think my heats concern you, Hood.”

“Really? Because I recall that last time you begged me fuck you.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“It wasn’t like I had a choice,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Well I think you should be more careful about going out. Who knows what some random alpha would do to you.”

“Well, if I recall correctly, you left me with too many bruises to count and an ass that made it hard for me to sit.” Immediately, Jason’s fists unclenched and he took a step back as if in shock. He quickly recovered and re-clenched his fists, growling as he talked.

“I remember you wanted me to fuck you harder. You were like a slut, begging for it, acting like the little bitch you are.” This time it was my turn to take a step back in shock. Bitch was just about the worst name to call an omega. And it shouldn’t have stung, but man did that one word tear through me. I quickly turned around and started to run the other way.

“Wait! Shit. Dick, you know I didn’t mean that,” Jason shouted after me, but I kept running into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?  
> This story will be pretty short, but it just shows the events that lead up to Jason's and Dick's relationship. The next one will be all about the pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided it was time to head back to Gotham. It had been long enough since I had even talked to my family. And to be honest I was really missing Alfred's food. After living off of microwave meals for months I was starved of the amazing gourmet food Alfred was always making. If I was lucky there would be dessert, too. Also, it would be much safer being in the Manor for my heat. Jason was right about it coming up soon, but he was wrong thinking that it was his business. Just because he was an alpha didn't mean that he could control what I, the omega, was doing with my nights.  _Stupid controlling prick,_ I thought.

Speaking of Jason, I wasn't too worried about leaving Blüdhaven since Red Hood was there. He can easily take care of any criminals running around. I just hope he doesn't kill too many bad guys while I'm gone. It has definitely gotten better than when he first came back. Now he still kills, but its not as often as it used to be. I know that the Pit seriously screwed with his head, but to bring him to the point of killing? Jay was an angry kid. He grew up in a bad area and had pretty terrible parents, so I see why he was mad. I just don't understand how he could ever be okay with taking someone's life. To watch the life drain out of their body. To know that he just killed someone's father, brother, moth, sister, child. How could he be fine with it? Well, as long as he keeps the innocent people of this city safe while I am out of commission, I'll just let him do his thing.

So that morning, I packed up my stuff, threw everything in my car, and made my way towards Gotham.

* * *

I had made it home pretty fast. It was so nice seeing everyone. Alfred immediately offered to take my bag up to my old room. Tim hugged me and then asked if I would go train with him. Damian came down to see me, which was surprising, but all he did was grumble a "hi" and then ran off to do what ever it is the kid does. Bruce asked about how things were going in Blüdhaven. It was almost like we were a  normal family.

We all sat down to eat what Alfred had made (and it was delicious). The whole dinner time was spent talking about anything and everything. Tim was top of the class in school because he is too smart for his own good. Damian has stopped trying to kill Tim, but that doesn't mean they get along. At all. Tim was thinking about joining Young Justice. Bruce thought it would be good for him, and Damian wanted him to go too because that meant that he finally got to be Robin. Tim wasn't sure. He really liked being Robin. I though he should go and try it out. I led the Teen Titans for a while and it was great. 

Eventually it was time for Batman and Robin to go on patrol. Damian went to bed, pouting the whole time since he wanted to go out as Robin. Then it was just me and Alfred.

"Would you like me to pack you some food and drink, Master Dick?" Alfred asked me.

"What for?"

"I was under the impression your heat was coming up."

"Oh, yeah. I would really appreciate some food for that."

"Very well. I will make you a platter."

"I can help with that, Alfred," I said while standing up. Together we walked back to the kitchen. Alfred went to the fridge to grab the food while I went and got a plate. Then he handed me a cutting board, knife, and some vegetables. We both started cutting up the healthy food. The silence was comforting. I mean, I love my family, but I don't think it has been quiet since the moment I walked in almost twelve hours ago. And then Alfred had to break the silence.

"So how are things in Blüdhaven, Master Dick?"

"They've been okay. Nothing too major is happening. Mainly I'm just taking down thieves and drug dealers. Nothing exciting has happened in a long time."

"So nothing happened with Master Jason?" I nearly dropped the knife I was holding. I could feel me cheeks heat up. Quickly, I tried to regain my composure, but knowing Alfred it was too late.

"With Jason? Nothing's happened with him," I said, trying to play dumb.  _Please just drop it,_ I thought.

"Really? Nothing happened about two months ago?" I tensed up. Shit. I snuck a glance at Alfred to see that he had a small smile on his lips. Alfred knows. How does Alfred know?

"Um...nothing comes to mind." I was still hoping that if I acted like I had no clue what he was talking about that he would just leave it alone.

"I apologize, Master Dick. I just thought that something must have happened between you two since he came back here about two months ago. He seemed very upset. I just though that maybe you knew what was wrong."

"Nope. I'm afraid I don't know what was going on with Jason."

"Well, could you explain the phone call I received about an hour ago?" Phone call? Jason called Alfred? "It seems he was worried about where you were."

At this point I could no longer pretend I didn't know what was going on. "Please tell me you said you had no idea where I was. Please, Alfred. You didn't tel him, did you?" I blurted out. 

"No, Master Dick, I did not tell him you were here." I breathed out a sigh of relief. I don't think I could deal with Jason right now. "May I ask why I should not have told him you were with me?"

"We just had fight, that's it. I don't feel like talking about it." By this time all the food was cut up. I started to put it on the platter. Alfred sighed and shook his head slightly. He went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of water bottles. I took the water and the food and made my way up to my room. 

After everything was put away in the mini fridge I had in my room, I sat down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. I was still a little upset about what Jason said earlier, but knowing he cared enough to call brought a smile to face. I know he was just showing he cared, but I wish he would do it in a nicer manner.

And then my body started to heat up. Great. Just Great.

* * *

By the end of the excruciatingly ling five days, my heat was finally over. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I missed Jason. I missed the way his lips would claim mine as his. I missed the way he would gently nip at my neck, be a tease about biting me and marking me as his. I missed how he would grip my hips hard enough to leave bruises. I missed how good he made me feel during my painful heat. This time I had to suffer on my own. There was no one to help me through it. No one to cool me down. No one to make me feel on top of the world. 

I hate myself for how much my body needed him. Usually, I was just fine dealing with a heat on my own. Yes, it hurt and yes, it sucked, but I managed. It always worked out fine, but Jason broke me. This heat seemed about ten times worse. I needed his fingers to roam my body. I needed his lips to kiss me. I needed him. 

I sighed and got out of the sweaty and cum filled bed. I was sore, but nothing like how Jason left me. After we had fucked, I could barely move. Right now I was actually okay. There were no hickeys from Jason's mouth. No bruises from Jason's hands. No sore asshole from Jason's cock.

I took a long, hot shower. The only reason I got out was because the water turned cold. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back out into my room. Cringing, I looked around. The water bottles were crushed and lying just about everywhere. The platter was completely clean, but there were bits of food mashed on the bed. The blankets were crumpled on the floor and the pillows were thrown carelessly around the room. It was a mess. I made a mental note to apologize to Alfred and then went to get dressed.

* * *

I had stayed in Gotham for the remainder of the day. Most of it I spent training with Tim. By the end of our sparring he told me that he decided to join Young Justice. I was glad he decided to leave. Damian was so happy to finally be Robin. The rest of my day I spent waiting Alfred's food. I had lost some weight during my heat and decided binging on Alfred's food would help me gain it back. I left after dinner and made my way back to Blüdhaven.

When I reached my apartment, I took out my set of keys and unlocked the door. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. After dropping my bag off in my room, I made my to the kitchen. It was almost three in the morning, but I was starving after the long drive back here. 

As soon as I walked into my small kitchen I saw the note on the table. I walked over and opened it.

Dick-

Where the fuck did you disappear to? You're

coming back right? Just, sorry, about everything. 

-Jason

P.S. Check the freezer.

The freezer was stocked with my favorite kind of ice cream: Moose Tracks. Damn, that ice cream hit the spot. This is how he should show me he cares. Food. I ate through a carton pretty fast and still had two more. 

I wasn't really mad at him anymore. I was the one that had begged him to fuck me. It was a stupid mistake on my part for forgetting my heat was coming soon. And I appreciate him caring about me enough to be worried about what would happen if I went into heat on patrol again, but it's my body, not his. It's none of his business. I don't care what our castes our, we are equals. 

But I should've been nicer to him. I know he cares about me, and I care about him. I mean, we're brothers. Of course we care for each other and should look out for each other. I appreciate Jason looking out for me, he needs to get his shit together and realize he doesn't have any sort of power over me.


	3. Chapter 3

About a week after I came home to find the note, I came home to find Jason laying on my couch. After a long day of work I was planning on taking a nap before having to go out on patrol. Jay ruined my whole plan of getting sleep. As soon as Jason realized I was home, he sat up an ran a hand through his hair. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Where were you?" he questioned, looking up at me.

"I asked you a question first," I told him while crossing my arms against my chest. Jason let out a sigh and stood up, taking a few steps towards me.

"Did you leave because of me?" He looked right into my eyes and we had a mini staring contest. Jason actually looked a little guilty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again. Neither one of us would break eye contact.

"You did, didn't you? Dick, I'm sorry about-" he tried to say, but I cut him off with a loud groan. I broke our eye contact and put my hands behind my hand.

"It wasn't just because of you, Jay." I said and put my hands back down. Of course, that was the wrong thing to say.

"But it was partly because of me." He took another couple steps towards me looking guiltier than before.

"Yes, no, maybe." I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes. "I don't know," I stated and reopened my eyes to find Jason have a pained look on his face.

"Dick, I am so sorry about what I did. I would never hurt you and I have no excuse for what I did. You were right, your heats are none of my business. I'm sorry for taking you without your consent. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry for-"

"Jay," I interrupted and he made eye contact with me again. Then he looked back down at the ground and ran his hands through his hair again.

"It's in the past. I forgive you." I told him and he whipped his eyes back to look at me. His blue eyes were widened in shock. 

"You forgive me? Dick, I _raped_ you." He sounded so broken. And while it was rape, it's not like either of us had control. There is no law about having to get an omega's consent to share a heat with them. I can't blame Jay for my stupid mistake. If I had just remembered my own heat we wouldn't be having this problem. It was my fault, so why was he killing himself over this?

"Jay, I forgi-" and this time it was Jason who interrupted me.

"Bullshit! What I did is not okay! I fucking _raped_ you! I took you by force and I _hurt_ you! You can't just forgive me for that!" he shouted at me. He let out a groan and ran his hands through his hair.

"Jay, let's just forget about this, okay? I don't want to talk about it anymore. All I want to do is go to bed." 

I pushed myself past him so I could get to my bedroom. My head was killing me and I really needed to sleep if I was planning on being useful on patrol tonight. When I reached the door Jason called out to me.

"Where were you?" That made me turn around with my fists clenched at my sides.

"Just drop it already, Jay. It's not your problem. I'm not your mate. Just fuck off." My eyes were slits as I gave Jay my death glare.

"I know I'm not your mate, but that doesn't mean I don't care." He glared right back at me. Neither one of us was going to look away.

"I was at the manor," I said still holding his gaze. Jay was the one who broke the eye contact. He let out a long whistle.

"How did you get Alfred to lie?" He asked me, sounding pretty impressed.

"I don't know. I didn't ask him to," I said truthfully.

"Well, did you spend it with one of your fuck buddies?" My eyes widened in shock, but I still held his gaze.

"Excuse me?" I asked through gritted teeth. He didn't seem affected by my rude tone. 

"Did you spend your heat with one of your fuck buddies?" He asked again.

"Do you really think so little of me? You think I'm some whore you sleeps around with anyone and everyone? It's my body, my choice, so just fuck off." 

My head was killing me. I had an extremely long day at work filling out paperwork for the robbers I arrested. All I wanted was to sleep. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I thought we were good. The note was so nice and the ice cream was delicious. And I know he cares. He cares so much that he seems controlling, but I know it's only because he worries. I mean, we're family. Tonight I'm just tired, in a bad mood, and I don't even know how I feel about this whole situation. 

"No, Dick. Of course I don't. I just-" he started and dropped his arms. He ran his hands through his hair. Jason made eye contact with me again and looked so broken. "I just can't stop thinking about your scent. And I know I have no right to you. I know I've been shitty and that I am nowhere close to deserving you. I'm sorry for everything I've done, but not knowing where you were was really rough. And knowing you left because of me was even worse. I was scared you weren't coming back. Sorry, for everything. Sorry for being a dick, but the thought of you with someone else..."

I felt the anger drain from my body. Jason is that hard rock who never shows any emotion. Most people think he is heartless and has no soul. To have him confess all this to me, to show me that he does have a heart, well I know he really does care and that he really is sorry. And the thought of him jealous is kinda hot.

"So you're jealous of no one?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"You're jealous of no one. I spent my heat all by myself."

"Oh."

"Ya, oh. And trust me, it sucked. I kind of wish you spent it with me." 

"What?"

"I forgot how nice sharing a heat was. It's really bad going through it alone."

"But Dick, I hurt you during your last heat." That guilt was back.

"It was nothing, Jay. Seriously, it was nice." Jason went from looking guilty to shocked in about two seconds.

"But-"

"No, really. It's fine. It's in the past. I've forgiven you. Now can this conversation be over? I want to sleep." And this time I made it to my room, shut the door behind me, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

* * *

"Go out with me." Jason said.

We were standing on the roof of building. Both of us were out on patrol. My head no longer hurt after I took the nap. Jason had let himself out after I had fallen asleep. I thought we had worked everything out. I thought we were fine now, but her Jason goes, throwing me a curve ball.

"What?"

"Go out with me," Jason repeated.

"Jay, I..." I was at a loss for words. Go out with him? What was he thinking?

"Why not give it a try? Please?" Did Jason just say please? What is going on?

"Jay, I don't know..."

"You were right, I am jealous. I hate the thought of anyone else touching you. I know I have absolutely no right after everything I've done, but...please?" He wasn't wearing his red hood, just a domino so I could see how nervous he was. He was biting his bottom lip and his hands were shaking. The big, bad Red Hood was nervous. 

"I guess we could try." His face lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face. He took the final steps towards me and placed his hands on both sides of my face. Jay leaned his, but I pushed him away. 

"No kissing until after the first date." I told him when he look at me confused.

"When did I say anything about going out on a date?" He asked.

"Jason."

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow? 6?"

"Sounds good to me." And with that I turned, ran, and jumped off the building and into the next with a smile on my face.

* * *

Jason was so flustered when he came to pick me up the next day. It was hilarious. He took me out to eat and some weird restaurant after promising me they had they best hamburgers. They did. We were stuffed by the time we left. 

After that he took me to a park where we just laid out on the grass and looked at the darkening sky. We talked for a long time. It was nice. He was definitely redeeming himself. And when he dropped me back at my apartment, he got his kiss. 

For the next six months, we were okay. He would take me out sometimes. We would go on patrol together. He stopped killing so much. It was nice. Not perfect, but pretty damn close to it. Of course, it was still just the beginning of our relationship. We never went farther than first base. We never slept over at each others safe houses. We never even brought up the words sex or heat.

Of course, I went through three more heats, but I did them by myself. It sucked. I went back to Gotham for each one. I trust Jason, I just wan't sure I was ready to take our relationship to the next level. I was happy with where were right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter of this story and then I'll start the next one. Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments!


	4. Chapter 4

One night after patrol Jason and I were curled up on his couch watching some movie. The credits started to roll and I saw that as my cue to leave. Just as I was about to tell Jay goodnight, he started talking.

"You leaving already?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya, its almost 4 and I still need to sleep."

"Well, um, you could spend the night here." I just stared at him. "I mean, if you don't to you don't have to. I didn't mean to-"

"Sure." Now it was his turn to stare at me. 

"Really?" he asked.

"Why not?" He leaned over to kiss me. Eventually we made it to his bed where I fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

That one night led to many nights spent at each other's apartments. We still never really went farther than 1st base. And we still hadn't really told anyone we were going out. I'm sure Alfred knows, but we never told Bruce. Who knows how he would take it.

My next heat was coming up in about a week and I still needed to go to the clinic to get a shot of Depo-Provera. I was just so busy stopping crime. My whole day was spent being a cop and taking out the easy criminals, but at night we were all struggling to keep down the big guys. New gangs just kept popping up. Things were getting a little out of hand. Between sleep and fighting crime, my brain never thought about how I needed to get another birth control shot.

The night before I left so I could spend my heat at the Manor, Jay took me out to dinner. It was nice, like always. We stuffed our faces with the best burgers in town and the bottomless fries. Jay walked me back to my apartment. We were going to part ways after that since he was going on patrol and I was leaving for Gotham. When we reached the door to my apartment, he gave me one last kiss. I was about to turn so I could unlock my door, when Jay decided to open his big mouth.

"I love you." Did those three words really just slip from Jason's mouth? I was frozen with my eyes widened and my lips parted. At my reaction Jason's cheeks became pink and he rubbed the back of his neck. He started to back away when I grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed his lips onto my own. I pulled away and my face broke out into a smile.

"Good because I love you, too." Jason then smiled and kissed me again.

We struggled to get my door unlocked, but once it was it was slammed shut and I was slammed against it. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins as he pulled his shirt off and then practically ripped off mine. We stumbled through my apartment until I was on my bed lying on my back. Jason was between my legs and trying to get my pants off. He tossed them onto the floor and then started to unbutton his own pants. 

Soon we were both down to our boxers and had quite a few hickeys covering our skin. When Jason started to pull down my boxers, I stiffened. He immediately stopped and pulled away. 

"Sorry, I-" he started but I didn't him finish.

"No it's fine. Just got a little caught up in the moment." 

"Ya, but we never really talked about this..."

"But you stopped immediately so I don't even see a problem. It's fine. Actually is was great. We should do this more often." I leaned closer to him so we could kiss again. This time I was the one who pulled away. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to leave and you have patrol."

Jason groaned but got off of me. We quickly pulled our clothes back on and gave each other one last kiss. And then I was off to the Manor.

Alfred kept asking questions about how Jason was. I know he knows what's going on between Jay and I, especially since he suggested that I cover up my hickeys. But luckily I don't think he told anyone. The problem is that Bruce is getting curious about where I disappear to some nights. Jason and I need to talk because I think we should tell them.

Things have been really good between the two of us. He has really respected my boundaries and I have worked hard to see his side of taking down bad guys. Of course we've argued, but who doesn't? It's always been over something small and is made up within five minutes. Things have definitely gotten more serious and I think it's time to at least tell our family. I know Roy and Kori have been wondering who Jay has been hanging around with.

And he told me he loves me.

And then I said it back.

What could be wrong about going farther with our relationship?

* * *

 When I came back to Blüdhaven after my heat, I was thrown right back into taking down criminals. All I did was work and maybe sleep one or two hours a night. I had no time to do anything and the lack of sleep was killing my memory.

After a few weeks there was finally a lull. Jason and I were able to actually go out on dates again. He still would get a little nervous about taking me out. He hates it, but I thought it was adorable. I was perfectly fine with staying at one of our places and just watching tv. We did that most nights. 

Tonight was netflix and chill night. We were making out on my bed with some random show going on in the background. Both of us had lost everything but our boxers. I was on my back with Jason between my legs. He started to pull away like he usually did when he knew soon he wouldn't be able to stop. Tonight I decided that I didn't want him to stop. I reached down to grab the band of his boxers and I started to pull them down.

"Dick, what are you doing?" he asked while trying to remove my hands from his boxers.

"Fuck me." His eyes widened and we started at each other for a few seconds.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck me," I repeated

"Dick, I-"

"I don't want you to stop. Take me." He smashed his mouth against mine and the rest of the night was amazing.

* * *

 A few weeks later and it was already time for my next heat to start. I still had a few days. Well, I thought I did. Jason and I were eating dinner at my place. Halfway through, my skin started burning. _Perfect timing,_ I thought.

Jay must have smelled it because he instantly covered his nose with the crook of his arm. He eyes widened in alarm because 1) he was stuck in a small apartment with an omega in heat and 2) the last time this happened sex without consent also happened.

"Shit. I'm just going to go," he said and started to get up from his seat. 

"No, it's okay. Stay," I said while reaching out to grab his arm that was covering his nose. His eyes widened in shock and he started to breath through his nose, trying to avoid my scent. We never really had a chance to talk about it since I thought I had a few more days. 

"Are you sure this isn't your dick talking?" he asked, probably trying to lighten the mood. Neither of us had even brought up the word heat because of the bad memories from before. I just shook my head and pulled him closer to me.

"Positive," I assured him. I honestly was going to tell him that I wanted to share this heat with him, I just had less time than I thought.

"Like are you 100% sure. I don't want to be taking advantage to doing anything you don't-" but he didn't get to finish since I smashed my lips against his. When we were both out of breath, I pulled away.

"Little Wing. I'm 100% sure that I want you to stay." And that started the best heat I had ever had.

* * *

 A few weeks later I was listening to some of my voicemails. I hadn't really had time to listen to them. I came across an unfamiliar number, but I decided to listen to it anyway. 

_"Hello. We would just like to inform you that it has been a few months since you last Depo-Provera shot. Were you planning on coming in to get the next shot? Please call us back to set up your next appointment."_

I just stood there, frozen. How long had it been since my last shot? Obviously too long. But it'll be okay since we always used condoms. I know we always used protection.

But did we during my last heat?

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Well, how many people can get pregnant that soon after getting off birth control? Maybe I'm safe. Hopefully.

But about six weeks after my heat I started to throw up. In the morning. I was hoping it was just a bug, but I went down to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. And that brings me to where I am today, sitting on the bathroom floor waiting of the longest two minutes of my life to be over. And now they were. Taking a big breath I looked down at the test in my hand to see two lines.

How am I going to tell Jason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I just started working full days on the weekend and have had no time to do anything. I hope you liked this little prologue. I'll try to start the real thing ASAP.


End file.
